


Crossing the Threshold - Part 2

by bangteenx7



Series: Crossing the Threshold [2]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, seventeen fanfiction, seventeen imagines, seventeen scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangteenx7/pseuds/bangteenx7
Summary: Your best friends throw a housewarming party that soon gets out of control and it’s up to you to take control of the situation.





	Crossing the Threshold - Part 2

_Difference threshold is defined as the minimum noticeable difference that a person can detect at least fifty percent of the time._

_**GENRE** : smut, angst, a bit of fluff, Best friend!Jihoon, Neighbor!Jeonghan _

_**PAIRING** : Jihoon x reader, Jeonghan x reader WARNING: not much of a warning, but slight mention of alcohol, a drunk Soonyoung, and suggestive themes?? _

_**WORD COUNT** : 3.6k_

 

 

__

* * *

Work was dragging on unusually slow and you were getting impatient. The numbers on the papers started to blur together. You had been looking over the same account for the past hour making sure there were no inconsistencies. Feeling yourself become more and more unfocused, you pulled your phone out to check the time you had left until you could leave. You had a text from Jihoon waiting for you.

**_Hoonie [14:02]: hey, you’re still coming to the party right?_ **

**_You [14:08]: yes! I’m off early today so I’ll stop and grab a bottle of champagne._ **

**_Hoonie [14:13]: nothing too strong. You know how Soonyoung is with alcohol._ **

**_You [14:20]: aye, aye captain_ **

**_Hoonie [14:26]: god you’re such a dweeb_ **

**_You [14:30]: u luv me uwu_ **

**_Hoonie [14:37]: you better stop uwuing me_ **

**_You [14:40]: uwu_ **

**_You [14:41]: uwu_ **

**_You [14:42]: UWU_ **

**_Hoonie [14:42]: pls stop_ **

**_You [14:43]: uwu ♡♡♡_ **

**_Hoonie [14:44]: …..I hate you ♡_ **

You smiled and looked back to the papers. It was almost time to leave anyway, so you began packing up your things, pulling your coat on and heading for the elevator. As you left your office, your phone buzzed and you unlocked your screen to see another message from Soonyoung this time. You pressed the down button, doors closing and you rode the lift down from your office on the fourteenth floor, returning to your phone to read Soonyoung’s message.

**_Squishy ☆ [16:23]: Ji said you’re coming to the party tonight?  :D_ **

**_You [16:25]: yes (: I’m on my way home now. Just left work._ **

**_Squishy [16:26]: yasss let’s get wasted!_ **

**_You [16:28]: take it easy partner, I’ll be there as soon as I change_ **

**_Squishy ☆ [16:30]: okay. C u soon uwu_ **

**_You [16:33]: uwu_ **

You closed the chatting app and hailed a taxi. The ride took about 10 minutes and you were thankful you lived close to your office. Once home, you took off your work clothes and changed into a cream colored sweater dress, maroon leggings, slipped on your boots, and grabbed your scarf and a hat. Making sure not to forget the bottle of champagne, you stepped out into the hall, made sure your door was locked before heading down the stairs. The ping of your phone caught your attention.

**_Hoonie [19:29]: where are you?? Mingyu invited his whole damn graduating class what the fuck hELP ME_ **

**_You [19:30]: whoa what?! I’m on my way now_ **

**_Hoonie [19:34]: pls hurry idk how to stop this. There are so many people in my house. Soonyoung is trashed. I’m so uncomfortable help!_ **

**_You [19:36]: I’m in the cab. Be there soon just stay calm_ **

**_Hoonie [19:36]: SOME GIRL JUST BARFED OVER THE BALCONY. HURRY, (Y/N)!!!_ **

You were about to respond when your phone dinged. It was Soonyoung this time. You hailed another taxi and as you got in, told the driver the address.

**_Squishy ☆ [19:41]: where a re uyo????_ **

**_You [19:42]: Soonyoung stop drinking. I’m almost there_ **

**_Squishy ☆ [19:44]: uwu hurry I misss yuo ㅠㅠ_ **

**_You [19:45]: I’ll be there soon_ **

**_Squishy [19:47]: uwu_ **

You rolled your eyes. Soonyoung had always been a lightweight so you weren’t surprised that he was already wasted. You returned to Jihoon’s texts as the taxi got closer and closer.

_**Hoonie [19:39]: please hurry (Y/N) I need you…** _

_**Hoonie [19:40]: where are you??** _

_**Hoonie [19:42]: …(Y/N)??** _

Once inside, you rushed to the elevator which was luckily waiting and you pressed the button for the twentieth floor. You shot a quick text back to your panicked best friend.

_**You [19:46]: I’m here. I’m in the elevator now** _

_**Hoonie [19:47]: hurry** _

The elevator ride up to the apartment seemed to take ages. You held the bottle of champagne close to your body as if it might be snatched away but in reality you were holding it for comfort because elevators made you nervous. You hated elevators ever since the one in your old building broke down with you inside, effectively trapping you for 2 whole hours. 

The police were called, the fire department came, and of course, a very panicked Jihoon was waiting for you when you got out. He held you tight and told you that he was sorry he wasn’t there for you sooner. He let you sleep on his couch that night before you terminated your lease a week early and found a place to live. A new building without creaky old elevators.

The doors opened and before you stood Jeonghan. A soft smile graced his features as he took in your appearance. “Ah, (Y/N), right?” he asked stepping forward into the elevator. “You must be here for the party next door.” You nodded, standing rooted to the floor. It was silent before Jeonghan looked down at you. “Aren’t you getting off?” he asked in a soft, quizzical tone. 

You practically leaped out of the elevator and turned around to catch a glimpse of a smirk on his face as the doors shut, leaving you alone in the hallway. Loud music was no doubt coming from your friends apartment as you approached the door and pressed the doorbell. A very drunk Soonyoung answered the door absolutely beaming the moment his eyes landed on you. 

“AH! There you are!” he said slurring his words as he reached for you to pull you into the apartment. Inside was packed with college kids bumping into and grinding on each other to loud pulsating beats. It was hot, crowded, and smelled like body odor.

You allowed Soonyoung to lead you through the crowd to where Jihoon stood, arms crossed, trying to cave into himself in the corner nearest the kitchen. A game of beer pong set up on his dining room table and he watched the players through narrowed eyes. You could see Mingyu dancing with two girls, they looked like twins from this angle. 

On the couch, Vernon had a girl on his lap and you couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. Seungkwan next to him looked severely uncomfortable. The moment he caught your eye, he tore off the couch and latched himself on your arm. “Take me with you, I can’t stand another minute of this!” he pleaded.

Stifling a chuckle, you beckoned him to follow you, Soonyoung leading you, arm wrapped around your waist, Seungkwan clinging to your arm. You passed Chan, another of Jihoon and Soonyoung’s friends, who was surrounded by sorority girls looking the definition of uncomfortable. He saw you and his eyes pleaded for help. You beckoned him to follow too and he gladly ducked under the girls outstretched arms and clung like a Koala to your back as you walked over to Jihoon. His expression changed from sour to relieved the moment he spotted you. You shook the others off you now that the area was a bit more free.

Jihoon grabbed your hands. “Help me. How do I get these people out of my home? I don’t want the neighbors to call the cops on me for noise complaints. What do I do, (Y/N)?” You glanced around trying to come up with a plan. You handed him your bag and made your way over to the DJ. You motioned for him to cut the music but he just chuckled and went back to what he was doing. 

You scoffed and looked around for a cable and you found one connect his laptop to the DJ equipment. You unplugged it and took it with you to prevent him from reconnecting. There was a loud collective groan from all the kids and sounds of protest filled the room. “Hey turn the music back on!” You pushed a couple of kids out of the way of the counter, kicked off your shoes and climbed up on the counter so you were over everyone’s heads. 

“Alright, so uh, hi everyone! Before we resume the festivities, I have a couple of questions!” you heard more yells of protest and to turn the music back on. You ignored them and cleared your throat. “Soonyoung,” you said looking for him. He appeared at your feet like a puppy.

“Lights please.” He was off in an instant. He flipped the switch and the room suddenly filled with soft light. “Hey! Turn the lights off!” “Come on!” “We want music!” Putting your hands together as if you were praying, you spoke again over the college kids. “I promise I’ll make this real super quick! If I could just have Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Jihoon up here for just one tiny moment. Just let me borrow them real quick.” You added to a girl who clung to Mingyu’s shirt. 

“Just real quick. I’ll return him, I promise,” you added in a sickly sweet “pleeeaasseee?” Mingyu chuckled and pulled himself free to stand at the counter. Jihoon took your hand “what are you doing?!” he hissed. You waved him off and mouthed “just trust me!” at him. He stood silently watching to see what you were going to do.

You stood behind Mingyu and knelt down placing your hand on top of his head and pat his hair. “Raise your hand if Mingyu invited you here tonight!” you said into the crowd.

There were loud whoops and hollers as people clapped, cheered, and raised their hands. You smiled and ruffled Mingyu’s hair before standing and moving to kneel behind Soonyoung. You took his face in between your hands and gently squished his cheeks while he looked up at you with such admiration. 

“Now raised your hand if you are here cause this beautiful and squishy boy, Soonyoung, invited you!” Again, your questions were met with cheering and hands shooting into the air. You gave Soonyoung’s cheeks another soft squish and kissed the top of his head before standing again and moving over to kneel behind Jihoon.

He stared up at you, confusion covering his features. “What are you doing?” he whispered. You reached out to caress his cheek. “Just trust me,” you whisper back with a smile. “Who is here because this incredible man, Jihoon, invited you?!” you asked the crowd and it erupted into cheers and you smiled when a blush covered his face. You stood up and called out. 

“Now, if you would please, those of you that were invited by Soonyoung and Jihoon, move to this side of the room and those of you invited by Mingyu on this side please!” you motioned to the crowd separating them into two groups. Once done, several people looked up at you. “Now what?” the girl that was clinging to Mingyu asked. “well, if you’re on this side,” you said turning to face the group invited by Jihoon and Soonyoung.

“Congratulations you get to stay! Woo!” you said dancing on the counter. “What about us?” a guy on the opposite side said. “You get to leave! Yay!” you said throwing your hands up in the air. You could see Jihoon chuckling out of the corner of your eye. “Why?!” several people cried out. “Because this isn’t a college frat party. Go home.” You said waving them toward the door. 

“What if we don’t want to?” one tall, slim college kid said looking at his friend and there were loud voices all agreeing. “If you don’t get out, I can and will call the cops and have you FORCIBLY removed!” you shouted over the grumbling.

All the college kids look up at you, Mingyu included, in horror. “Do you want to have to call and explain to your parents why you were arrested? Don’t try me. I WILL do it.” There was a moment’s pause followed by all the frat and sorority kids scrambling for the door. 

Mingyu looked over as Jihoon and Soonyoung helped you down off the counter. “What the hell?” he asked angrily coming up to you. You hugged him around his waist. “It’s okay, Gyu. There will be other parties.” He softened a little in your embrace and turned his attention to Jihoon and Soonyoung. “uh… guys?” he asked.

Soonyoung pulled you off Mingyu and draped his arm over your shoulders. “I told you it was supposed to be a small get together, Gyu,” Jihoon said, defending your actions. The younger man smiled sheepishly, realizing his mistake. “Aww, I’m sorry Ji. I just got carried away,” he said rubbing the back of his neck.” He turned and left with the group of college kids and silence fell upon the apartment. Jihoon turned to you as you tried to shrug out of Soonyoung’s arms. “Thank you so much,” he said pulling you from his roommate and into a hug while Soonyoung stumbled away to take a seat.

You heard Soonyoung call weakly for help and you pulled back. “You go, I’ll handle Squishy.” Jihoon turned and returned to the party while you turn your attention to Soonyoung who was sitting at the kitchen island. “What can I get you, Squishy?” he looked up at you, a toothy grin appearing on his face. 

“You’re so pretty in this lighting, (Y/N).” You walked around the counter to the sink, pulling a cup from the cabinet and proceed to fill it with water. You returned to Soonyoung, setting the water in front of him. “You need water, so drink up,” you said gently pushing his hair out of his eyes. He took the cup and started to sip on the cold water. “There we go,” you said softly continuing to smooth his hair and offer him reassurance.

The doorbell chimed and Jihoon excused himself to answer it. You signaled to him that you got it. He thanked you again and returned to his coworkers. Opening the door, you found yourself face to face with the neighbors. “Oh, Seungcheol-ssi. Jeonghan-ssi. What can I do for you?” you asked politely stepping out into the hallway with them, shutting the door behind you. “We saw that the dorm party ended,” Seungcheol joked. “How on earth did all of those kids fit in that apartment?” he added with a laugh. You merely shrugged. 

“Beats me. What can I do for you?” you asked again. “We have a housewarming gift for Soonyoung and Jihoon. We wanted to welcome them properly to the building.” Jeonghan said and you noticed he was holding a rather expensive looking bottle of wine. “Oh, uhm. Jihoon is talking with his guests and Soonyoung is indisposed, so they can’t come to the door right now.” 

Jeonghan smiled politely but this time it didn’t reach his eyes. There were several tense moments where you and Jeonghan just stared each other down. Finally, not being able to stand the tension anymore, Seungcheol reached over and grabbed the bottle of wine from his roommates hands and handed it to you.

“You can accept it on their behalf,” he said with a kind hearted smile, unlike the ones Jeonghan had been giving you. The silver haired man glared at the dark haired one for a brief moment before returning to you with that polite smile. “Would you like to come in for a moment?” you blurted out. 

Seungcheol, fully ready to accept, stepped forward but Jeonghan threw him another look and the dark haired man faltered. “Uh… actually, we should be getting back. It’s getting kind of late. We’ll see you around, (Y/N)!” he said with a wave as Jeonghan dragged him along the hallway to their apartment. You watched as Seungcheol fumbled with the key code before finally getting it right. He led the way in and the last thing you see is what seems to be a very angry look that Jeonghan gave you before he slammed the door shut behind him. If looks could kill, you would be dead right now.

You opened the door to Jihoon and Soonyoung’s apartment to retreat inside and survey the room. Jihoon was still speaking to his guests, Vernon was passed out on the couch, Seungkwan next to him frantically trying to wake him, Chan on the other side of Seungkwan. Soonyoung was still at the counter, sipping his water. You returned to him and sit next to him. “Ahh, you’re back~” he said smiling happily. You reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “Yes, I’m back.” 

He leaned forward resting his head on your shoulder. “I’m sleepy,” he whispered, his breath tickling your neck. You took the cup from his hands, setting it on the counter and stood up slowly. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” you said pulling him up gently. You casted a look to Jihoon who gave you a knowing look and nodded. You led Soonyoung to his room, flipping the switch as you entered. His room was a mess, clothes strewn about. You plopped him down on his bed and he groaned, rolling to one side.

You moved to pick up the articles of clothing. Soonyoung rolled over and looked up at you. “(Y/N)?” his voice was gruff as he tried to sit up. You gently pushed him back. “Don’t,” you chuckled. You move for the door when he rolled over and called out to you again. “Don’t go,” he said in a feeble voice. You smiled at him and returned to his side. “What’s wrong?” his hand reached out and grabbed your wrist. “Stay with meee,” he said, pulling you in closer. 

“Soonyoung,” you tried pulling free of his grip. “(Y/N), stay with me,” he said again pulling you down onto the bed. You caught yourself, hovering over his half asleep frame. He smiled up at you, eyes turning into crescents. “You’re so beautiful.” You tried to pull away again only for him to pull you against his chest. “Let me go, Soonyoung.” The blonde was too caught up in nuzzling your neck to notice your words.

There was a knock at the door and it cracked open, Jihoon peering in. “Help,” you hissed. He chuckled and entered the room. “Come on Soonyoung.” He pulled the blonde’s arms off you, effectively freeing you. “I’m gonna take (Y/N) home,” Jihoon said standing back up. Soonyoung murmured and rolled on his side. Jihoon led you out of the door, turning the light off as he went. He shut the door. You followed him out into the hallway, silence meeting your ears. 

“Did everyone leave?” you asked as he leads you to the door. “Well, not everyone,” he smirked looking at the couch. You looked over and saw Vernon, Seungkwan, and Chan all passed out the couch together, Seungkwan’s head resting on Vernon’s shoulder and Chan falling over on Seungkwan’s side, his mouth open slightly as his soft snores filled the room. 

Stifling a giggle, you followed Jihoon to the front door, stopping to grab your purse off the counter and slipped your boots on. Out in the hall, Jihoon pressed the button for the elevator. “What a fucking night,” he said softly, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry things got out of hand,” you said smiling at him apologetically. “It’s not your fault,” he said as the elevator doors opened.

You stepped in and rode the elevator to the lobby, exiting to the parking garage and made your way to Jihoon’s car. The ride home was quiet until you mentioned the bottle of wine. “That was kind of them.” Jihoon said turning onto your street. “I think your neighbor hates me,” you finally said and Jihoon looked at you. “Why would you say that?” he finally laughed. 

You joined in and lightly smacked his leg. “I’m being serious! He gave me this glare! It scared me honestly.” Jihoon laughed again. “He doesn’t hate you. How can he? He doesn’t even know you! That’s ridiculous, (Y/N).” He said shaking his head with laughter. “Exactly, he doesn’t know me. He could just hate me because he doesn’t know what a wonderful person I am!” Jihoon snorted as he pulled to a stop. “Or maybe he can sense what a total loser you are,” he said poking your forehead. “Aish,” you said undoing your seatbelt. 

“Bye bye!” you said reaching for the door handle. “Ahh I’m just kidding, (Y/N).” Jihoon said grabbing your arm. He pulled you over the console and into a hug. “Go inside. I’ll watch you to make sure nothing happens.” He said pulling back and you rolled your eyes, getting out and making your way up the steps to your coded door. You punched in the code and made your way up to your apartment, stopping to wave Jihoon off once safe inside the building.

You wasted no time in locking up your apartment once back in the confines of your studio and getting ready for bed. You pulled back your covers, mind reeling. You were in your bed but your mind was elsewhere.  _Why did Jeonghan give that look? Why was he so angry? Was he mad because you wouldn’t get Jihoon for him? Why was he so mad? What was that look he gave you? Did you offend him in some way? What the actual fuck?_ You had so many questions but no answers. You decided to force it from your mind and focus on more important tasks at hand; and that was falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s part two! I hope you guys like it. I’m trying to space things out but I’m also trying to get content out asap lmao it’s a struggle. As always, leave feedback! It’s always appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you like it!! ~K♡


End file.
